<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's a Star? by FandomWars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143128">What's a Star?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars'>FandomWars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anxiety, Asgore Dreemurr Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Sad Asgore (Undertale), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Undertale Pacifist Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day with no explanation Ahsoka Tano,Padmé Amidala,Anakin Skywalker,and Obi-Wan Kenobi appear in the world of Undertale. Now our heros must face challenges they never expected and reach the Surface or risk losing the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sans/Toriel (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Undertale and Star Wars meet! It doesn't go well.....for Flowey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Long Ago two races ruled over earth, Humans and Monsters...</p><p>One day war broke out between the two creatures.</p><p>After a long battle the humans were victorious.</p><p>They sealed the monster underground with a magical barrier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mount Ebbot 201x</p><p>Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Master! Wait!" Ahsoka called as Anakin entered a cave.</p><p> "What scared of a cave, Snips?" Anakin teased his young padawan.</p><p> "It's just, I have a bad feeling about this," Ahsoka told him.</p><p> "Don't worry Ahsoka, I'm sure I'll get us out of whatever mess Anakin gets hs into this time," Obi-Wan told the young togruta.</p><p>  Rolling her eyes Ahsoka followed Anakin into the cave. The cave had a strong presence in the Force, it made Ahsoka shiver. Even Padme who, insisted on coming, was taken aback by how strong this cave was in the Force. The group of four kept on walking, that was until Padme tripped on a vine and tumbled into the darkness. "Padme!" Anakin shouted as he jumped in after her.</p><p> "Master!" Ahsoka shouted dumbfounded by his recklessness. Sure she's seen him do stupid shit before, but never on this scale. Sighing Ahsoka jumped in after them, Obi-Wan following her.</p><p>  They landed on a bed of golden flowers, all of them were knocked out cold.</p>
<hr/><p> Flowey heard a scream, this he expected but the others that followed shocked him. Well as much as a soulless husk could be. Typically he would wait until Frisk came to meet him, but he decided to check this out. He went into the dirt then reappeared in front of the bed of flowers.</p><p> A strange sight befell the young fallen price. Three humans and a creature that he could not identify were sprawled across the flowers. The humans were adults as far as Flowey could tell. The young woman had brown hair in a messy bun, she was wearing a white outfit her shirt wars torn into a crop top. Flowey noticed a gun attached to her belt. The younger man had messy brown hair, a scar over one of his eyes, and wore redish-blackish armor. The older man had redish-blonde hair and a beard. He wore white armor similar to the younger man. Both of these men had what looked like a sword hilt but thinner and without the sword. The creature had orange skin, with white markings on it's face. It had what looked like white horns with blue stripes on it's head. It wore a red sleeveless outfit, it had fingerless gloves and gray pants, as well as red boots. Like the human men it too had strange weapons, unlike them it had two.</p><p> The younger man opened his eyes first. He had blue eyes, which widened upon seeing Flowey. He shook the creature first, "Snips wake up," he told it.</p><p> It woke up and groaned. "Skyguy don't jump into darkness!" It shouted at him. Upon hearing it shout, the other two humans woke up.</p><p>  Now that they were all awake Flowey spoke. "Howdy!" The younger man activated his strange weapon which shone a bright blue, pointing it at Flowey's stem. The man's weapon reminded Flowey of Undyne's spear. When the bearded man gave the younger man a look the blade disappeared leaving no trace that it existed. "I'm Flowey," Flowey continued as if it had never happened. "Flowey the Flower! You're new to the underground aren't you?"</p><p> "What makes you say that?" the bearded man asked sarcastically.</p><p> Flowey chuckled, "boy you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work down here! Looks like little ol' me will have to do! Ready?" then without waiting for a response he spoke again. "Here we go!"</p><p> Their souls appeared in front of them, the woman had a purple soul, the soul of perseverance. The young man with a scar had a red soul, the soul of determination. The bearded man had a light blue soul the soul of patience. The creature their soul was interesting, the left side of their soul was upside down like a monster's while the right side was the same as a human's. Their soul was yellow the soul of justice.</p>
<hr/><p> "See those hearts? Those are your souls the very culmination of your being!" Flowey told them. "They start off weak but can grow strong with a lot of LV! What's LV? Why love of course! You want some love don't you? Don't worry I'll share some with you! Down here love is shared through little white friendliness pellets!" He summoned those so called pellets. "Catch as many as you can!"</p><p> The Force sung danger, Anakin lunged toward Padme as a pellet just barely missed her. Ahsoka activated her lightsabers, one a beautiful green the other an enchanting yellow. Obi-Wan activated his blue lightsaber. Anakin stood up and activated his blue lightsaber. Together the three Jedi destoryed the pellets.</p><p> "You know what's going on here don't you?" the flower told the Jedi, his face deformed as a demonic smile appeared, and as it did the dark side wrapped itself around him. "Die!"</p><p> Pellets surrounded them there was no chance to escape nor destroy the prison of pellets. Then out of no where a fire ball flickered into existence and hit the flower tossing him out of sight. A woman of a species that Anakin could not pin point ran over to them. To Anakin she looked a little like a bothan with more fur and strange ears. "What a horrible creature torturing..." Anakin noticed Obi-Wan flinch. "Oh my!" the woman gasped, "so many! Do not fear my friends, I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins."</p><p> "Thank you for saving us Toriel," Ahsoka told the woman.</p><p> "No need to thank me, my child!" Toriel responded.</p><p> "Toriel, do you know how we can return to the surface?" Obi-Wan asked. "We're kind of in the middle of a war, and are needed in the front lines, well Senator Amidala is needed in the senate."</p><p> Toriel's face darkened, "I'm afraid you can not leave."</p><p> "Why not?" Obi-Wan pressed.</p><p> "You just can't. Come, I shall guide you through the ruins!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this chapter is short! This my first time writing on this site so I apologize for any strange formatting!</p><p>I figured Ahsoka's soul wouldn't be the same as a human's considering she's a togruta, but I didn't want her soul to be the same as a monster's either. I also believe that the monster are going to be less likely to attack them due to Ahsoka.</p><p>And I will consider feedback! I really like this concept most Undertale-Star Wars crossover don't have them crossing universes. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically me just going from full descriptive to full dialogue and little plot building. Also Goat Mama isn't as protective becuz 3 of them are adults and one can pass as a monster</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>POVs will change how things are described! You might see me using Star Wars terms and then switch to Undertale terms, I just thought it'd be fun to see their perspective.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Obi-Wan did not like how eager Toriel was to avoid the topic of leaving. Still, the Force didn't say anything to tell him that they were in danger. The group of four followed Toriel, as she led them to the next room, it was beautiful, Obi-Wan had to admit. It was a nice purple color, and had red leaves at the base of a stair case. Anakin, seemed distracted by the leaves, though Obi-Wan could not grasp why.</p>
<hr/><p> Anakin stared at the leaves, in the center, there was a bright yellow star? It didn't look like a real star, but more of what younglings would draw. It sung to him, as if he were finding his kyber crystal. Anakin walked over to the light and clutched it with his organic hand. Warmth flooded his body, and in the back of his mind a tiny voice whispered; <em>"the shadow of the ruins loom above, filling you with determination."</em></p><p> Anakin let go of the light, with renewed energy. Filled with determination.</p>
<hr/><p>  The group of four followed Toriel even farther until they reached a dummy. "As humans," she paused looking at Ahsoka, and then blushed. "Oh my how silly of me! And if this comes off rude I do apologize, but what kind of monster are you?"</p><p> "I'm not a monster," Ahsoka said, how could another sentient say something so rude? "I'm a togruta."</p><p> "I do apologize for any offense, my child," Toriel said. "It is just, it has been awhile since anyone has come to the ruins. Oh I never got any of your names! I am so sorry, my friends!" Toriel excaimed.</p><p> "My name is Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka told Toriel.</p><p> "Anakin Skywalker."</p><p>"Obi-Wan Kenobi."</p><p> "Padmé Amidala."</p><p> "Nice to meet all of you," Toriel told them. "As I was saying as humans, and um a togruta living in the underground monsters may try to attack you. If this happens you'll encounter a fight."</p><p> "Well I think we can handle the underground," Ahsoka remarked.</p><p> "Wait, did you say living?" Obi-Wan asked raising a brow. "We can not stay here, out there hundreds of people die every day and need our help to defend them."</p><p> "And I'm the impatient one?" Anakin remarked.</p><p> "Oh do be quiet Anakin, we are at war, we do not have the time to spare at this moment," Obi-Wan retorted.</p><p> "Right, just like you don't have time to spare with your girlfriend," Anakin added.</p><p> "Satine is not my girlfriend!" Obi-Wan shouted. "She and I are just friends."</p><p> "Erm, my friends I have already told you, that you can not leave," Toriel intrupted.</p><p> "But why?" Ahsoka demanded.</p><p>"Well, you see," Toriel sighed. "You are capable individuals I see no reason to hide this from you. Especially since you yourselves are at war. Long ago to races ruled over Earth, humans and monsters."</p><p> Earth? So that's the planet they were on, it was good for Ahsoka to know.</p><p> "One day, war broke out between the two races," Toriel told them. "After a long war, with many deaths on both sides, the humans were victorious. They sealed us monsters underground with a magical barrier. Anyone can enter but no one can leave. Though, there is a way to break the barrier, with seven humans souls the barrier can be destoryed, the king has collected six, thus far."</p><p> "So he only needs one of their souls?" Ahsoka asked, gesturing to the humans.</p><p> "Yes," Toriel sighed. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if he killed all of you."</p><p> "That will not happen Lady Toriel," Obi-Wan told her. "I am sure we can figure things out. Is it possible for me to meet the king?"</p><p> "It would be dangerous, but I have no doubt you can make it. At the end of the ruins you'll find a one way exit to the rest of the Underground. There you'll enter Snowdin Forest, though I have a friend there who might be able to help you along. From Snowdin Forest you'll enter Snowdin Town, I recommend taking a rest at the Inn. At the end of the town you will enter Waterfall, here is where your journey will become more difficult, if my friend is correct then the head of the royal guard lives there. You must be careful to avoid her, though if you do encounter her I have faith in you. From Waterfall you will enter Hotland, it will be treacherous journey as there are many puzzles you will likely have to solve. From there you will enter the Core and can take the elevator straight to the castle." Toriel instructed them.</p><p> Toriel led them to her home where she insited they stay the night. Tired as they were they agreed, tomorrow their lives will change forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for no Padmé perspective! I've really done all of the Star Wars ones but hers. Don't worry though as next chapter will have a Padmé POV. Also perhaps some Anidala as well? We'll see! Also sorry if the chapter is short! I will try to write longer ones in the future!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>